gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Idaho
}} ---- }} | modelname = idaho | handlingname = IDAHO | textlabelname = IDAHO }}The Idaho is a coupe featured in all games in the 3D Universe, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design 3D Universe Depicted as a large, two-door 1970s coupe with a vinyl roof, the Idaho's styling most notably reflects a fourth generation Buick Riviera. The front more closely resembles a 1975/'76 Chevy Caprice (with added turning signals). The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition is depicted with a dimension dissimilar to that of other Idaho's, with a shorter front end and a smoother front profile, but retaining a different top color. The Idaho has looked virtually the same in most game it has appeared in, with noticeable tweaks and changes in minor details, mainly on its wheels and windscreens. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition, in particular, received better detailing, but the game's rendition was not carried over to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, as it has been for most other vehicles from GTA Vice City. Instead, GTA Vice City Stories reuses the Grand Theft Auto III or Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition of the Idaho. During development of GTA III, the Idaho was named the "Hachura", a name previously used for another car in Grand Theft Auto 2. Furthermore, one of the two rusty/burned out car wrecks that can be seen in most of the 3D Universe games use a similar model as the beta version of the GTA III Idaho. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Due to its heavy build and soft suspension, the Idaho lacks serious performance credentials, with poor speed and steering. This places the car at a standing that is even lower than that of an Esperanto, but is still faster than a Manana. Braking is rather poor, with no ABS at all. It is in GTA III one of the only two cars (the other being the FBI Kuruma) to actually scrape its front bumper on the ground when fully braking. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Hachura-GTA3-front.jpg|The Hachura, an early iteration of GTA III's Idaho. Hachura-GTA3-wreck-front.jpg|A "Hachura" wreck in Grand Theft Auto III (Rear quarter view). Idaho Mike Forelli.jpg|Mike Forelli's Idaho that apears in the misssion Mike Lips Last Lunch in GTA III. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Drive Misty for Me - In the ending cutscene, an Idaho is seen inside Joey's Garage along with a Mafia Sentinel, a Stallion and a BF Injection. * Mike Lips Last Lunch - Mike Forelli owns a Idaho, that Claude must steal at Marco's Bistro, plant a bomb, return it, activate the bomb and get out to see Mike and his car blowing up together. *Import/Export - The Idaho is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Idaho is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for their import garage. Placed on the first list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Ho Selecta! - Some of the clients own this car, one can be found at the gas station in Harwood and the other in an alley in Saint Mark's. * Counterfeit Count - There is one Idaho parked at every place where the van stops, presumably belonging to the workers that Toni has to kill. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Grand Opening - Jonnie provides Mike an Idaho to plant a bomb, park it in front of the Diamond Sky bar and explode the vehicle along with the bar. Notable Owners *Mike Forelli owned an Idaho, which was destroyed by a car bomb, killing him. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *The Supa Save! in Portland View, Portland. *The Old School Hall in Chinatown, Portland. *Parking lot next to the Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Kenji's Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Usually seen around the Red Light District. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Is seen driving around or parked in Downtown Vice City. *Car park, North Point Mall in Vice Point. *Common in Viceport, Little Havana and Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse, south-west of Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *In the parking garage next to the Staunton Island Safehouse. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park in Newport, Staunton Island. *Parking lot of the Liberty Tree offices in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Big Shot Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Eastern housing project in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. *Western housing project in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in front of all protection racket businesses owned by Victor Vance (If the player owns all businesses, it will be bulletproof). *Occasionally found in parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *The crusher scrap value of the car is $512. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the US state of . It is one of two vehicles to be named after a US state, the other being the Washington. *An Idaho can be found in the Denton City Junkyard in Manhunt. *In the Grand Theft Auto III beta, the Idaho, along with the Esperanto and Yardie Lobo, had hydraulics. However, only the Yardie Lobo has hydraulics in the final game. *The vehicle was due to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but was dropped during development. Navigation }}de:Idaho es:Idaho pl:Idaho Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories